The methods of operating and tuning the NMR spectrometers to do the technically demanding two and three-dimensional solid state NMR experiments were taught to two post-doctoral fellows, three graduate students and one visiting scientist. The methods for oriented bilayer sample preparation were taught to two post-doctoral fellows, two graduate students and one visiting scientist.